pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul's Drapion
This Drapion is a / -type Pokémon owned by Paul. Biography Despite being one of Paul's lesser known Pokemon, Drapion is a very powerful Pokémon (beaten by a tie between his Torterra and Paul's Electivire), it was able to take out three of Ash's Pokémon in a row. It was Paul's third Pokémon against Ash, after he had defeated Aggron and Gastrodon without losing a single Pokémon. In Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, it takes action quickly and grabs Buizel with its tail. The battle continues in A Real Rival Rouser!, and Drapion blocks SonicBoom by grabbing Buizel's tail with a free hand, but Buizel escaped by inflating his floatation sac and then blasting Drapion with Water Gun whilst propelling himself into the air at the same time. However while it was in the air, Drapion used Toxic Spikes and as soon as Buizel landed it was poisoned and Drapion finished it with Pin Missile. Drapion then defeated Ash's Staraptor quickly and easily by dodging Aerial Ace at the last second and grabbing it with its tail. It then uses Cross Poison and slams it into the Toxic Spikes, fainting it. Despite being affected by Toxic Spikes right off the bat, Ash's Torterra put up a good fight by blocking Cross Poison with Energy Ball and hitting it with Leaf Storm. However, Pin Missile was able to nullify a second Leaf Storm, which marked the turning point of the battle. Drapion grabbed Torterra while it was attempting to use Rock Climb and used Poison Fang. Torterra fully healed itself with Synthesis, but Drapion knocked it out with one super-effective Pin Missile before being recalled, which gave Paul a 4-3 lead. Even when it wasn't there, it's Toxic Spikes affects Ash's Infernape, but Infernape solves the irritating problem by digging and using Flare Blitz, eradicating the Toxic Spikes once and for all. Drapion appeared at the end of the same episode in to fight Ash's Gliscor after Paul's team had been reduced to 2, while Ash still hadn't lost another Pokémon since his last battle with Drapion. While Drapion took out 3 of Ash's Pokémon without much trouble, Gliscor was more unpredictable and gave Drapion some trouble. Drapion deflects Stone Edge with Cross Poison, but Gliscor hit Drapion with Giga Impact, and flew into the sky to recharge safely. Drapion fires Pin Missile, but Gliscor goes for an X-Scissor, ending the episode. In the next episode, Drapion hits blocks X-Scissor at the last moment, and plants a devastating hit with Pin Missile. Gliscor goes in for a Fire Fang attack, and while Cross Poison narrowly hits it, Fire Fang lands. While Drapion is able to quickly slam it into the ground, Fire Fang burns Drapion with which angers Paul, and excites Ash. The burn damage overwhelms the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and Drapion was finally defeated. Known moves Using Pin Missile Paul Drapion Cross Poison.png Using Cross Posion Paul Drapion Toxic Spikes.png Using Toxic Spikes Paul Drapion Poison Fang.png Using Poison Fang | Pin Missile; bug; DP186: Familiarity Breeds Strategy! Cross Poison; poison; DP186: Familiarity Breeds Strategy! Toxic Spikes; poison; DP187: A Real Rival Rouser! Poison Fang; poison; DP187: A Real Rival Rouser! }} Voice actor *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese and English) Trivia *Paul was seen attempting to catch a Drapion with his Electabuzz in Chim-Charred, but it escaped. *Paul's Drapion never knew a Dark type move. **However, its possible this could be the same Drapion, as Paul could have re-discovered and captured it off-screen. Gallery Paul Drapion Toxic Spikes field.png|Toxic Spikes surround the battlefield pl:Drapion Paula Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon